


All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go

by That_Would_Be_Enough



Series: When the Wind Blows We're Together [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottoming, Cock Bondage, Deepthroating, Deviates From Canon, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinks, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping, Verbal Humiliation, it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Would_Be_Enough/pseuds/That_Would_Be_Enough
Summary: *Rape/Non-con warning for consensual rape fantasy (just to be safe)*He felt his own cock growing hard, and wanted desperately to go back to the Captain's quarters. Give himself over to Alex and Lafayette. Let them take care of him, use him until it was too much.Alex reached down and tilted his chin up, forcing John to meet his gaze. “I want to fuck you, honey. Want to pretend it's that first night again, and instead of holding back, I give you the dick you really need. Can you do that for me? Can you pretend you're our prisoner again, just for tonight?”John was surprised by exactly how interested he was in Alex's fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be 3 chapters, updating Tuesday and Thursday until it's done. 
> 
> Mind the tags. This piece centers around a rape fantasy role play, so if that's not your thing, I have plenty of other stuff for you to read! 
> 
> Huge shout out to @One_Golden_Sun for her constant encouragement and for psyching me up to write this in the first place

John and Alex were sitting outside, leaning against the bulwarks. The late summer air was warm, thick, with a slight breeze rolling off the sea. Dinner had finished about half an hour ago, some of the men off completing tasks for the night, some gathered around where Morris was playing some well worn song. Everything was relaxed, soft wind brushing through John's curls and tickling the back of his neck. He tucked his knees in, hugging them to his chest, and Alex shifted his hand from his thigh to his lower back to accommodate the new position. He leaned his head to the side, rested it on Alex's shoulder, breathed in the salt-tinged air. For John, times like this were the greatest moments of their travels. All of their chores done for the day, everyone calm and enjoying each other’s company, soft noise of the guitar, laughter. He nuzzled his face against Alex's shirt, inhaling his scent and letting out a deep sigh. Felt Alex turning his head to look down at him, his fingers tracing patterns on the skin under his shirt.

“How you feeling, Jack?”

“Good,” he mumbled, too comfortable to sit up properly. “Perfect. Just thinking about how glad I am you guys kidnapped me.” He turned his face up to look at Alex just in time to catch him breaking into a big grin.

“Yeah?” When John nodded his head, Alex laughed, ruffling his hair a little bit with his free hand. “I'm glad we did too. Even if you weren’t the most agreeable prisoner.”

“I wasn't exactly pleased with you at the time.”

The corner of Alex's mouth turned up in a smirk, and he lowered his voice to a purr. “Well, I was pretty pleased with you, wet clothes clinging to that beautiful, tight body. Just dripping wet, all tied up.”

John's breath caught in his throat, and he licked his lips without thinking about it. “Yeah?”

“Yes. There were plenty of times I wanted to keep your pretty mouth occupied so you'd stop talking back to me. Thought about shoving my cock in there to keep you quiet.”

John let out the quietest, breathy moan, feeling a stab of pleasure at the thought.

“You like that, honey? Like the thought of me stuffing your mouth? I wanted to use more than that. Wanted to fuck you so hard you'd cry.”

“Fuck, Alex. Keep your voice down.” He felt his cheeks heating up at the suggestion, squirming a bit where he sat.

“My voice is down, sweetheart. Now, tell me, do you like the thought of me shutting you up with my cock?”

“Yes,” he said quietly before hiding his face against Alex's chest in embarrassment. He felt his own cock growing hard, and wanted desperately to go back to the Captain's quarters. Give himself over to Alex and Lafayette. Let them take care of him, use him until it was too much. 

Alex reached down and tilted his chin up, forcing John to meet his gaze. “I want to fuck you, honey. Want to pretend it's that first night again, and instead of holding back, I give you the dick you really need. Can you do that for me? Can you pretend you're our prisoner again, just for tonight?”

John was surprised by exactly how interested he was in Alex's fantasy. Way back when he first met Alex, the day his ship was attacked, he would have been absolutely disgusted by the idea of pleasuring his captors. Of letting them put their cocks inside of him, or being held down and forced into such a humiliating situation. He would have fought back, kicking and screaming, making it damn near impossible for them to accomplish the task even if they wanted. But now? The only thing he felt was a spike of arousal, so strong he didn't even want to wait the few minutes it would take to get up and walk back to their room. He leaned up, pressing his lips roughly against Alex's and pulling him in closer. Alex made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but returned the kiss readily, pushing his tongue into John's mouth and deepening the connection. He tasted like sunshine and sweat, long days on the ship, his favorite rum, like perfection. When they broke apart, John stared up at Alex through his lashes, his voice thick. “Yes. Please. Don't make me wait.”

At that, Alex pushed himself up from the ground, holding out a hand to pull John up as well. Didn't let go, just tugged him across the deck and down the stairs. To John's surprise, he didn't steer them towards the Captain's quarters. No, he took a slight detour, dragged him into the room where John had first been confined on the Revolution. His jail cell of sorts. Alex dropped his hand and took a step back towards the open door. “Stay here,” he said. There was a shift in his tone, a note of warning in his voice. “I'll be back in a moment.”

As the door clicked close, John glanced around the room. It was empty except for the chair and small table pushed against the wall, a lantern perched on top, just like the first time he was here. He tried to think back to that day again. In hindsight,he probably should have been terrified by the situation, captured and at the mercy of pirates. Instead, the only emotion he could manage at the time was rage. At them, but also at himself for failing to stop the attack in the first place. Despite the warmth of the night, he felt a shiver run through him.

Voices outside the door. Alex and Lafayette. Muffled French. Too quiet for John to make out. He considered pressing his ear to the door, but decided it was wiser to stay put. He wasn’t sure how or even if they’d punish him for eavesdropping at the door, but he wasn’t too inclined to find out. Alone in the middle of the room as he was, he felt shy, almost like he was standing center stage. The feeling only intensified when the other two finally strode into the room, their eyes finding John immediately. His gaze was drawn to the rope in Alex's arms as Lafayette closed the door behind them.

“Well, what do we have here?” Lafayette wondered aloud, a feral grin on his face.

“A spoiled little rich boy turned soldier,” Alex chimed in, arms crossed and expression playful. 

Lafayette turned to John again, licking his lips. “So, Laurens, how are you liking our ship? I hope the accommodations are to your tastes.”

John could hear the cruel teasing in his voice, and it stirred the desire inside of him, arousal pooling low in his stomach. “Fuck you,” he spat, turning his head to the side so he was no longer looking at them. “You filthy pirates best bring me back to the colonies at once. When my father gets wind of what you've done, he'll have every last one of you killed.”

“Oh, we have every intention of bringing you back to the colonies,” Alex teased. “For a price. However, there's still the matter of your payment for our hospitality while you're on board.”

“I don't know how you expect me to pay you,” John snapped. “I don't have my ship. All of my belongings are gone.”

“I think you'll find there are other currencies you can use to pay us, pretty boy.” As Alex took a step forward, John reflexively took a step back. He just laughed. “You don't have anywhere to go.” He shifted the rope to one arm and pulled his dagger from his hip with the other. “You'll find this easier if you just cooperate.”

“What-” he gasped as his back hit the wall. “What are you on about?”

“Do not feign ignorance, Laurens,” Lafayette said, watching Alex corner him with undisguised lust. “A boy as handsome as you must have had plenty of men to keep your bed warm in the army.”

His cheeks flushed, and he threw his hands out to shove Alex away from him. He staggered backwards a few steps before finding his footing and glaring at John. Dropped the rope and drew his now free hand back to slap John hard across the face. Lafayette chuckled behind them.

John shouted out a curse, his hand instinctively flying up to rub at the stinging skin.

“Next time it'll be the dagger,” Alex warned him, eyes dark and flashing with anger. In that moment, John could almost forget they were pretending. “Now strip.” He held the blade out in front of him, and John swallowed hard, too absorbed in the scene to fight back again. He pulled off his shirt, dropping it to the floor, but then hesitated, remembering how embarrassed, how nervous, he had been the first time he undressed in front of Alex. He looked back up, and Alex huffed an impatient breath. “Do you have any brains in that pretty little head? I said strip. Go on.” He went to turn around, face the wall, but Alex grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. “Facing us. I want to see every inch of that tight, freckled body.” John could feel the blush spreading down his neck, flashback in his mind of that first day with Alex as he went to undo his pants, kicking his legs out of them. He stood in front of the both of them, feeling completely exposed, a piece of meat on display at the butcher’s. And they both looked so hungry for a taste.

“Much better,” Lafayette insisted, taking a few steps closer to where they stood, his every movement predatory. “Alexander, the rope?” He nudged it closer with his foot. John's fight or flight response kicked in, and he made a dash for the door while Alex was distracted, not quite reaching it before Lafayette lunged at him, yanking both of his hands behind his back and holding him tight. He laughed unkindly as John struggled in his grip, met with firm resistance. “Oh, you silly little thing. The door is locked. You are not going anywhere.”

He heard Alex join Lafayette behind him, the two of them laughing at his pathetic escape attempt, Lafayette holding tighter as Alex began winding the rope around his wrists, up his arms. He tried to kick his foot backwards, but missed, just barely brushing one of their legs. Lafayette's free hand came to his hair, grabbed a fistful and yanked his head back causing John's eyes to water. He somehow managed to keep his mouth shut, even with the razor-sharp pain. Alex continued to work the rope around his arms as Lafayette spoke to him in a low voice. “I do not think you understand your situation, my dear. You are our prisoner, and we are going to take what we want. And every time you misbehave, we are going to make this so much worse for you. There is no one to protect you all the way out here in the ocean.”

Lafayette's words sent a chill through him, a small whimper escaping the back of his throat as Alex tied off the rope. “Please,” he begged, his words a contradiction to his own thoughts. Every fiber of his being was pleading for this torture to continue. “Please don't do this. I can ensure you will be paid when I am returned. Anything you want, I will make sure you receive it.”

Alex walked around to stand in front of him, eyed him hungrily, then put his hands on his shoulders to force him down onto his knees. He hit the ground with a sharp grunt of surprise. “You seem to mistakenly think you're in a position to barter. We don't need your help to ensure we are paid properly. We are going to get all the money we desire from your father, and while we have you on board, we are going to make use of you as often as we please.”

He felt himself growing harder, arousal tingling inside of him. He tugged against the restraints again, pleased to find he couldn't move his arms an inch. “Pretty little whore like you,” Alex continued, smirking down at him. “Bet you've pleasured plenty of men. What's two more?”

“I'm not-” John gasped. “I haven't-” He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, turning his face down in shame, cheeks flushed scarlet.

“Haven't what?” Alex asked, bringing his thumb to trace the line of John's jaw. “Haven't been fucked? Even better. A nice, tight virgin boy for us to play with.”

“For us to ruin,” Lafayette added.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated early because I'm impatient and people have given me so much love <3
> 
> Next update will be Thursday!

“I'm sick of his whining.” Alex unlaced his pants, drew his already hard cock out. “I think it's time to put his mouth to use.”

“A wonderful idea, my love.” He placed a hand at the back of John's neck, keeping him from turning his face away. Alex lined himself up with John's lips, but he didn't open them. Wouldn't give in so easily. Clenched his jaw tightly shut and glared up at Alex, the hard wood of the floor already growing uncomfortable under his knees.

But Alex just smirked and pulled out his dagger again, emeralds on the hilt glinting, reflecting the candle light with a mesmerizing glow. Held the blade to John's face, inches from his cheek. “Open up like a good little slut. Don't make this difficult.” When John still refused, he pressed the blade to his skin, not quite enough pressure to cut, but the threat was evident. He felt his breath catch, the steel cold against his face. His resolved softened. “I said, open up.” Alex pressed the blade just barely closer, forcing John to finally give in. One last whimper and he let his lips part, the smallest amount, but it was enough. Alex pushed inside all at once, John sputtering around him, the tip hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. He took a moment to adjust, Alex's cock heavy in his mouth as his eyes watered. Just as he started getting used to the position, Alex pulled back and thrust into him again. “Fuck, his mouth is good.” John noticed he had sheathed the dagger back at his hip. John watched the candle flicker in the gems as he moved his hips. “Hard to believe no one took advantage of this back in the colonies.”

Lafayette switched his grip to John's hair, tangling fingers into his curls. “Yes, but it is lucky for us. I have not fucked a virgin in a very long time, after all.” Alex paused, and John glanced up, confused at their silence. He couldn't see Lafayette from this angle, but he assumed he was staring at Alex, the heat in Alex's own gaze practically burning and a light blush covering his cheeks. In that moment, John found he didn’t care about whatever unspoken conversation they were having. He was growing impatient. Moved his tongue to lick the underside of Alex's cock, drawing a deep moan from him.

“Fuck, you little slut,” Alex said, breaking out of his thoughts. “Almost seems like you want me to come down your whore throat.” John's eyes grew wide, his face turning red again at the suggestion as he blinked up at Alex. “Don't worry. I'm saving that for your ass. Want to spill myself deep inside of you. Use every part of you.”

“Alexander,” Lafayette said, sounding a little impatient. “I think I would like a turn with our little toy.”

“Of course, love.” John gasped for more air as Alex pulled out. When he opened his eyes again, Lafayette was standing before him, one hand settled on the back of his head. He held his cock out, offering it to John. When he didn't move to take it, Lafayette pushed his head forward, letting his lips brush up against the tip. He reluctantly opened his mouth.

Lafayette sighed indulgently as he sunk into John. “Good boy,” he hummed. Lafayette didn't thrust into him like Alex. He used his grip in John's hair to guide his head slowly up and down his length. “You are right, Alexander. He is exquisite.” John settled into the pattern he set, doing his best not to gag every time he hit the back of his throat. He let his eyes drift shut, finding himself almost in a trance. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he felt Alex's hand running down his chest, pinching his nipple between two fingers. He jerked in surprise, humming a startled noise around Lafayette's cock. Alex laughed at his reaction, gripping harder and watching John squirm with amusement in his eyes.

“Fuck, you're a pretty little whore. And look at how hard you are for us.” He reached down for John's length, fingers wrapping around him and giving a few quick tugs. John whimpered, swallowing down the moan threatening to escape his throat. “You like choking on our cocks, don't you, Laurens? How pathetic.” He delivered a well-timed squeeze, and John couldn't pretend to hide his desire anymore. He leaned into the touch, letting out a pleased noise around Lafayette's dick. Alex laughed, letting go of him and running his fingers down John's thigh. “There's a good little slut. With a little more training, maybe we could keep you as a pet instead. Keep you tied up in the Captain's quarters so you're ready whenever we need to relieve ourselves.”

John felt the muscles low in his gut tighten at the thought. Being kept and ready for them, anytime they needed him. His only purpose pleasuring them. He could never admit aloud how much that thought turned him on.

But Alex didn’t need him to. Could practically read his thoughts. “You like that, don't you? Your dick is practically dripping for us. Well, if you want to prove you're worth keeping, we'll have to see how nice your tight little ass is.”

Then Lafayette was pulling away from his face, and his breath came in deep gasps, tried to fill his lungs again in the brief pause. “Alexander, I would very much like to watch you loosen him up. Feel free to use him as you see fit, but do not come yet, understood?”

“What? No fair. Why the hell shouldn’t-”

“Alexander,” Lafayette cut him off, voice calm, but firm. 

“Fine, Captain.” 

John found his voice as Alex put a hand on his back and shoved him down to the floor, the force knocking the breath out of his lungs. “Untie me at once! I will not suffer this humiliation!” He began squirming and kicking out his legs, trying to shake Alex off of him. “My father will have you both killed when he hears of the torture you put me through if you do not stop this instant!”

Alex laughed as he settled his weight onto John’s legs, effectively stopping him from further resisting. “Torture! Don’t be so dramatic. And Daddy can’t help you now, sweetheart, so I suggest you stop fighting us and relax. Laf?” He paused to look up at Lafayette. “Did you bring the oil?” 

“Of course, mon chou.”

John felt the weight shift on his legs as Alex reached up for the bottle Lafayette offered to him. He scrunched his face, doing his best to feign confusion. “Oil? For what purpose?”

Alex snorted, and John couldn’t tell if it was because of the question or his acting skills. Heard the pop of the bottle opening. “Trust me, it’s for your benefit. Don’t want to break you before we get the chance to properly use you.” John tensed as he felt a finger slip down his crack and push at his entrance, slowly sliding in past his resistance. “Damn, he’s a tight little thing,” Alex commented, smirking up at Lafayette. “Bet he’ll feel fantastic around my cock.” John pushed back on him a little bit, growing restless, and was rewarded with a second finger. He whined at the stretch, burning inside him, but relaxed into it soon enough. He was eager for more. Eager for them to finally get to the part he craved. Alex used his third finger for only the shortest time before withdrawing all three and slicking his own cock with the oil. 

“I hope you’re ready for us to absolutely wreck you, whore. A spoiled, proper little virgin boy, all ours to play around with.” He felt his cock grow harder, and he shifted under Alex’s weight to try and get into a more comfortable position. 

“I think he likes that, Alexander,” Lafayette taunted softly, crouching down so he could stare John directly in his eyes. 

“Yeah? You like that, sweetheart?” John didn’t respond as Alex lined his cock up against his hole, adjusting the angle of his hips and gripping his fingers into the flesh there. “You like the thought of being ours? Good.” He pushed in slowly, inch by glorious inch. “Because we own you now, you little whore.” John couldn’t help the delicious moan that escaped from his lips, the feeling of being filled so wonderful he didn’t have words to describe it. If heaven existed, it had to feel like this. 

Alex paused once he was fully seated inside, groaning and shifting his hips. “Fuck, you’re so tight. It’s a shame no one thought to use your ass before now. It’s clearly the most useful part of you.”

“Please,” John whined, twitching his hips involuntarily. 

“Please what? And I think you should be addressing us properly if there’s something you want.”

“Please,” John tried again, practically grinding his hips into the floorboards. “Please, sir. I need you to move. Need to feel you inside of me. Please.”

Alex laughed, giving him a swift slap on the ass and addressing Lafayette. “You hear him? Little slut is so desperate for it. All it took was a cock in his ass, and he’s begging to be fucked.”

“He really is a needy little thing, isn’t he?”

Alex drew his hips back. John shifted, waiting, just itching for it. The buildup was more cruel than either of them fucking him, he thought. Then Alex snapped forward, burying himself in again all at once, and John cried out, suddenly split in half, feeling the tears forming in his eyes. “Is this what you want, whore?” He quickly built up a steady rhythm, fast and rough. Had John panting beneath him. “You want to get fucked? Want to feel that dick deep in your ass?”

John could barely hear his words. Knew he was babbling on about something. Didn’t care what. All that mattered to him was that Alex keep moving. Keep scratching that itch deep inside of him. When he stopped, John nearly screamed. Squirmed in his bonds, desperate for some movement. 

“Laurens,” Lafayette chided, running a hand through his hair until he opened his eyes again. “Need you to listen to us, alright? Need you to stay focused.”

John nodded his head slowly, unsure, as he looked up at Lafayette with wide, trusting eyes. “Good. Now lay back.” As Alex pulled out, he allowed Lafayette to roll him over onto his back, positioning him with his knees bent and his feet planted on the floor. With his arms tied and crushed underneath him it wasn’t the most comfortable position, but he figured he could manage for a little while. 

Alex crawled over and straddled his hips, eyeing John hungrily. He leaned down low, shielding John’s body with his own as he pressed his lips to his ear. “You look perfect. Better than all the treasure in the world. But there still is one part of you I have yet to sample.” He reached back between John’s legs, giving him a squeeze. John closed his eyes tight, stifling the whimper that threatened to escape. “Ah, yes. You do have quite a lovely cock for a dumb little whore.” As Alex spoke, John could feel Lafayette fitting himself between his thighs, cupping his ass. “It’d be a shame to waste it.” 

John watched in eager anticipation as Alex stripped off his own pants. Dribbled oil onto his fingers and proceeded to stretch himself open. Being teased and touched and humiliated for so long had caused the passions inside of him to build, keeping him on edge while Alex had fucked him. The thought of his ass, warm and tight around John’s cock, had him worried he’d come untouched before Alex even got the chance to mount him. 

John was so transfixed watching Alex that he jumped when he felt Lafayette’s cock, large and slick, press against him. A thrill ran through him as Lafayette pushed in all at once, completely foreign compared to how careful he usually was. “Fuck,” he moaned, feeling the tight stretch burn his insides. He clenched around Lafayette, appreciating the small gasp he gave and the way his eyelashes fluttered. 

“You are right, Alexander. He is lovely. A perfect little toy for us. Now, why don’t you go ahead and fuck yourself on his pretty little prick. Give me a nice show, and teach him how a real man takes cock.”

“If you insist, my love,” Alex said, voice all sultry and flirty. He turned around so John was facing his backside and positioned his hips so he was hovering just above John’s cock. He quickly dripped more oil onto his fingers and slicked John’s length. Held him tight as he lowered his body. Every inch was indescribable pleasure after being teased so thoroughly, finally having that wet, tight heat surrounding him, it was more wonderful than he could have wished for. Alex moved slowly, teasing him. Once he had finally sunk all the way down, Lafayette fucked into him again, rough and hard and deliciously bruising as he pulled John’s hips to meet his own. He couldn’t hold back the desperate noises he made as the two of them began moving in tandem, the sensations all together magnificent and overwhelming. They were speaking to one another, soft, sensual tones that were lost on his own ears until they were silenced by their lips pressing together. John watched from his place on the floor as they gave into the tides of passion, lips and tongues dancing, their rhythm growing careless as they grew absorbed in one another. All the while continuing to use John, nothing more than a body for them to seek their pleasure with. He moaned helplessly beneath them, feeling the building pressure in his groin. 

Before he could give any warning, that tight heat erupted in his body, turning him over to pure ecstasy. He thought of fireworks, bright explosions of light and heat. As he came down from the height of his climax, John vaguely noted Alex pulling off of him, climbing to his knees beside him and taking himself in hand. As he did so, Lafayette lifted his hips and found that perfect angle, aiming right for his prostate and making John writhe underneath him, the overstimulation too much. He felt tears falling down his cheeks, and he was finally able to make out the words Alex was saying as he worked his own cock, glaring down at John. “Stupid little whore, couldn’t even fuck me right. Guess your prick really is useless. Couldn’t even get me off on your cock.” He took his other hand and slapped John across the face with it, Lafayette continuing to thrust into him hard and fast as he cried on his dick. “You ready to take my cum, you pathetic little slut?” John couldn’t speak, could barely even think, but Alex didn’t wait for a response. Groaned low and loud as he covered John in his seed, streaking his face and chest with it. 

The display seemed to tip Lafayette over the edge as well. He gripped John’s hips and sped up his pace, finally holding himself in as deep as he would fit, let out a low groan, filling John with wet warmth. He stayed there for a moment, catching his breath. When he did pull out, it was with less care than usual, causing John to wince at the soreness. With the other two finally off of him, he dropped his hips and legs down fully to the floor, arching his back a bit so he was no longer crushing his own hands. That moment was a stark contrast to what had been playing out not five minutes before, and he felt almost lonely with the lack of contact. He rolled over onto his side to face Alex, tried to inch himself closer so he could lay his head in his lap, but was stopped by a hand pressed to his chest. 

“I don’t think so. You’re filthy.” John blinked up at him, pouting, but could tell by Alex’s playful smile that they weren’t finished yet.

Lafayette came up next to him as well and pulled him up into a sitting position. “There we go, sit up for us. Good boy.”

Surprisingly, it was his gentle words that pulled John back into the scene. If Alex and Lafayette weren’t finished, then neither was he. “What are you going to do now that you’re done with me?” he asked, trying to make his voice sound as strong as possible. It was difficult with the way his heart was still hammering in his chest. 

“Done with you?” Lafayette said through a burst of laughter. “Oh, you silly little thing.”

“We’re just getting started with you, pretty boy,” Alex said, running his thumb along John’s bottom lip. “You do need to earn your keep here, after all.” He turned to Lafayette, gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll be right back, love. Keep our little pet entertained while I’m gone?”

“Of course, mon chou.” As Alex tugged on his pants and closed the door behind him, Lafayette reached down between John’s legs, his fingers running lightly up and down the over-sensitive flesh. He shivered at the touch, the feeling electric on his skin, and bit his lower lip to keep himself silent.

“None of that,” Lafayette commanded, rubbing his thumb over the slit. “I want to hear all of your little noises. Why do you think we left you without a gag?” John could feel himself growing hard again under the attention, and he didn’t stifle his whimper this time as Lafayette squeezed the base of his cock. As he leaned in to bite at his neck, John could feel his body responding, his face heating up, his muscles tightening. He practically melted when Lafayette began speaking low, seductively in his ear. “You are quite beautiful, Laurens. Prettier than most of the kept-boys in Paris in fact. And you perform their services just as well.”

“I’m not a whore,” he said through a shuddering breath. 

“Maybe not, but you are our prisoner, and you cannot stop us from treating you as a whore while we have you here. It will be a long trip back to the colonies, so you may as well learn your place while you are on this ship.” 

John squirmed under Lafayette’s gaze as Alex reentered the room, holding more rope and a pillow from their bed. “Damn, is he hard again already?”

“It appears so,” Lafayette said, giving him a few more strokes before pulling away and standing next to Alex. John felt shy under their attention now that they weren’t touching him, a layer of blush covering his cheeks as the two stared down at him unashamedly. 

“So, what should we do with him until we’re ready to use him again?” Alex asked, dropping the pillow to the floor. 

“I am not sure. Perhaps we could offer him to the others? Share our toy?” John felt a jab of arousal and panic mixed in his gut. They weren’t serious. Couldn’t be serious. But still, the threat of it had his body responding, his dick practically leaking precum from the suggestion. 

Alex laughed. “Not a bad idea. However, I do like having him all to ourselves. Maybe, at least for now, we keep him hidden in here for just the two of us.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, my love. What is your plan for keeping him occupied while we are gone?”

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something to keep the little slut from getting bored.” He approached John, lengths of rope still in hand. “Stand up.”

John did as he was told, getting to his feet with some difficulty, the stiffness in his legs suddenly very noticeable. “I’m glad Laf got your cock nice and hard again. It’ll make this much easier.” 

“What are you-” He couldn’t finish his question as Alex looped the rope around the base of his cock and balls.

“These belong to us,” Alex said, by way of an explanation. “Need to make sure you don’t try to play with them while we’re gone.” He threaded the rope between his balls next, making a sort of figure eight pattern as he spoke. The brush of rope on his skin, Alex’s fingers working deftly to tie him up, it was all working John into a terribly frustrated state. When Alex finished wrapping the rope up the length of his cock and tied off the knot, he nearly cried. The knowledge that they were planning on leaving him so unfulfilled made him dizzy, desperate. 

Lafayette laughed in undisguised glee from where he watched over to the side. “What’s the pillow for?”

“Need to keep his pretty little cock protected. Don’t want it pressing into the hard floors with it bound like that. It would be a shame if anything happened to it. We wouldn’t be able to use it anymore. Bring that over here and help me position him, would you?”

The two of them forced him back down to the ground. John attempted to fight back, but with the pressure on his cock and his hands already tied, he went down without too much of a struggle. He twisted and kicked as they flipped him over onto his stomach, only stopping when Lafayette grabbed his legs and held him still. Alex slipped the pillow underneath him, fresh torture as the soft cotton brushed up against his cock and sent a jolt of need through him. Alex laughed at his whimpers, tied his ankles together, finally allowing Lafayette to let go and rendering him immobile. If John thought they were done there, he was sorely mistaken. Under Alex’s instruction, Lafayette lifted his tied ankles up behind his back, holding him still as Alex used a final piece of rope to tie all four of his limbs together. He was trussed up like a damn pig. 

The two of them stood, admiring their handiwork, as John squirmed on the floor, testing the strength of their knots and embarrassingly pleased to find there was no give. “Fuck you, you good for nothing, dirty pirates. Untie me,” he spat, glaring at them the best he could given the angle. 

“Insults are not a very good way to get what you want, Laurens,” Lafayette reprimanded.

“We’ll be back in a bit,” Alex added. “Maybe we’ll untie you then if your manners have improved.” Before leaving, they snuffed out the lantern, leaving John with nothing but the distant glow of the moon, his own reckless thoughts, and the insistent urges of his body for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not safe kink by the way. Not by today's standards. John does have pre-negotiated symbols to tap out if he needs to, so the boys are trying to make sure he's okay, but please recognize that there's stuff here that isn't super safe because I'm trying to strike a balance between somewhat safe kinky sex and time-period accuracy. 
> 
> Anywayyyyyy hope you all liked! 
> 
> Your comments and asks give me never ending happiness
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls, I need friends and attention <3


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t too late when Alex and Lafayette emerged onto the main deck of the ship, grateful for the fresh air and the sea breeze against their skin. The sun had set maybe an hour ago, leaving behind the glow of the full moon and a spattering of bright stars across the sky. A few of the other men still milled about, and Morris was on watch for the time being, but tucked away at the very front end of the ship, they were basically alone. Lafayette wrapped his arms around Alex from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder as they watched the waves, rhythmic and comforting. 

“I love you.”

Alex craned his head back, giving him a small smile. “Love you too. Is everything okay?” he asked, noting the perplexed look on Lafayette’s face. 

“I am just a bit… well… worried. Do you think we should be a bit gentler with him?”

“Laf, he’s fine. I’ve been much rougher with John than this before you got involved.” Lafayette raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t say anything. “He’s tougher than you think, you know. He’s not some fragile, breakable thing.”

Lafayette was quiet for a moment, and Alex fought back the urge to keep talking. To fill the silence. Focused on the sound of the waves crashing against the ship below them. “That does not mean I should stop worrying about him.” His sounded unlike himself, unsure and timid, and Alex couldn’t help but smile again. 

“Yeah, that’s true. I love how much you care about him.”

“And you,” Lafayette added, planting a kiss to the top of his head. 

“And me,” Alex agreed. “But John knows how to stop the scene if he’s not enjoying himself. He likes it, trust me. And stuff like this beats the usual monotony. Endless days at sea and all that. We all need something to keep ourselves entertained.”

Lafayette squeezed him a little tighter around the waist. “You are right of course, mon chou.”

Alex leaned his head back against his chest, speaking in a slightly lower tone. “And imagine how responsive he’s going to be when we go back in there. Poor boy won’t know what to do with all the attention after being frustrated and alone for so long.”

 

John had his eyes pinched shut, rutting into the pillow below him with what little leverage he had. It wasn’t doing much. Any friction he managed just added to that building, trapped pressure in his dick. It was like he was holding all of his body’s energy in one spot, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t release it. It was maddening. Completely dissatisfying. They hadn’t gagged him before they left. He knew if he yelled for them they’d come and get him. Untie him. Take care of him. 

But that’s not what he wanted. 

He wanted them to come back, but not because he called for them. He wanted them to come back in their own time, when they were ready to use him again. He wanted them to touch him, let that arousal build up to its peak, and then finally break him, make him come undone. There was nothing so satisfying as that blinding pleasure after being denied it for so long. 

So he waited, letting all the desire and emotion inside of him build until he felt ready to burst. 

When Alex and Lafayette finally came back, they found him still squirming in his bindings, staring up at the two of them, wild, restless look in his eyes. Lafayette took a few steps forward, nudged his cheek with his boot while Alex lit the lantern again. 

“Please,” John whined, far past the point of caring how undignified he sounded. “Please touch me. Please untie me. Please.” He leaned into the press of Lafayette’s boot, desperate for even the smallest bit of contact. 

Lafayette crouched down to look at him more directly, tangled his fingers in John’s curls. “And why should we do that, little whore? When we can get everything we want from you just like this?”

“Please sir, I’ll do anything. Anything you want. Just please touch me.”

Alex was walking back over now, grin on his face as he surveyed John, trapped and helpless on the floor. “You’ll do anything for us, huh?” he mused, kneeling on the floor and plucking at the rope connecting his wrists and ankles. “Looks like we can already take what we want.”

“I’ll be good,” he pleaded. “I’ll behave. Do what you want without question. I can do better. Make you feel so good. I’ll be perfect for you, please, just touch me.”

“What do you think, Laf?” Alex rested his hand on John’s thigh, unmoving. 

Lafayette hummed, contemplating. “I do think I would like to see him acting sweet for us. And if he is not pleasing us, we can always tie him up again and leave him untouched all night long.”

Alex laughed at the shocked look on John’s face. “Oh, that sounds like a lovely plan. Here that, slut?” he asked, giving John’s ass a squeeze that made him jump in surprise. “You better impress us, or you’re not getting anything. Prove that you’re worth it, and then we’ll think about untying your cock.”

John bit back a whine and set his jaw, intent on doing what he must to get what he really wanted. “Whatever you want,” he said. “Just tell me. You won’t be disappointed.”

“Hold still for a second,” Alex told him, moving to untie the ropes connecting his limbs. John sighed with relief as he worked the knots free, finally stretching out his legs, letting his wrists fall against the small of his back. He worked the rope off of his ankles next, finally untying his wrists and pushing him up onto his knees. John flexed his fingers, rolled his wrists, his ankles. Took a moment to get acclimated to his own body again. Alex and Lafayette allowed him a couple of minutes. But once he had sufficient time to readjust, they pounced.

“Well?” Alex snapped. He had stood up again, now towering over John. “What are you waiting for? Show us what that whore body is good for.”

“What do you want, sir? Captain?” He looked between the two of them, stuck. Didn’t know what they expected of him. Didn’t want to be tied back up.

“Hmmm, I think,” Lafayette said, each word slow. “That a tight little ass like yours would look especially nice bent over something. The table perhaps?”

John flushed scarlet. His cock twitched in its bonds. 

“Did you hear him, slut? Get up and bend your ass over that table.”

With Alex’s prodding, he crossed the room. He could feel their eyes following him. Reached the table and placed his palms flat on the wood. Sort of hovered for a moment, unsure. 

Then Lafayette was behind him, breath warm against his ear. “I thought you said you would be good for us, pretty thing. So I am confused. Why are you simply standing there when you have direct orders?” He placed a hand to John’s upper back and shoved him forward, his hips jutting into the wood as he landed with his chest flush to the table top. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” he panted. 

“As you should be.” He landed an open handed smack to John’s ass, just hard enough for him to let out a little yelp. “Be good for us, chéri. That is, if you want us to untie that little cock of yours.”

He spread his legs a little bit, trying to get into a comfortable position. Didn’t shy away as Lafayette gripped his flesh, spread his cheeks. He felt exposed to the room, a sensation that only amplified as Alex joined them, ran his fingers lightly down John’s ass, over his hole. He turned his head to the side and bit down on his lip, stifled the noises threatening to escape, wanted to be good. Was rewarded with fingers running through his hair, pressed to his cheek. “Good boy.”

He was so pleased with the praise, warm glow running through him, that he didn’t notice Alex kneeling down behind him until his tongue was running circles around his hole, slowly working his way inside. “Fuck, Alex,” he moaned. Couldn’t stop the way he pushed back into the contact. 

Lafayette’s fingers tightened in his hair, grip turning mean. Tugged sharply. “Address him properly.”

“Sir, your tongue,” he choked out as Alex pushed in deeper. The sensations were exquisite. Warm, wet, altogether too much considering how long he had been teased. “You feel so good. So damn good. Thank you.”

Alex pulled away, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. “You think I’m doing this to make you feel good? I’m doing this because I know you’re all tied up. Know you can’t finish. Want you nice and wound up, begging for release, when we fuck you.” With that he dived back in with enough gusto that John feared he would pass out. Took a steadying breath. Needed to stay present. Needed to be good. Most of all, needed to come. 

He found himself almost in a trance. Barely noticed as Alex got back up. Squirmed his hips, rolling them against the table, desperately wanting more contact. Didn’t have to wait long. Half a beat passed before Alex was back, slick cock pressing against his ass. “Feel that, sweetheart? Going to fucking raw you.” It was as if he were underwater, the words sounded foggy, far away. “You want us to untie your prick? Too bad,” he said, just a little cruel. “Bet you spill for us as soon as that rope comes off. Bet we don’t even have to touch you.”

He sucked in a gasp as Alex pushed in, still a little sore from earlier, the friction inside of him both slightly painful and so, so good. Heard Alex groan above him, push in a little further. Inch by inch, buried himself inside. Once he was fully seated, rolled his hips, jostled John against the table. He let out a quiet breath as his bound cock brushed against the wood. 

“How does it feel?” Lafayette’s fingers tugged at his curls. “Tell Alexander how it feels.”

John let out a broken moan, pushing his hips back to try to get more, to feel that sweet movement. But Alex wouldn’t budge, held himself still as he waited for John’s anwer. “Feels good. So full. So good.” At his words, Alex pulled back and thrust in, jutting John’s hips against the table again. He stopped talking as a sense of relief flooded him, happy to finally be getting fucked. Finally getting attention. But then Alex was still again, and he couldn’t stop the high pitched whine that came tearing out of his throat.

“Keep talking, whore. Keep going or I stop. Tell me how much you love it.”

John hesitated, unsure. He was usually too embarrassed to talk like this during sex. Preferred to be silent. Let Alex and Lafayette do the talking. But he dug up the words from the very back of his mind. Didn’t want to disappoint Alex. Didn’t want him to stop. When he spoke, it was timid. “Please keep going, sir. I love it. Love your cock. Need more. Need you.”

“Yeah? How badly do you need it?”

He swallowed back a cry as Alex dug in deeper, tried to focus on the words. “Need it. Need it so bad. More than water. More than air. I could live off of your cocks.”

It didn’t take Alex long after that. Seeing John so desperate, hearing the pleas on his lips. It brought his orgasm from simmering under his skin to a bubbling pressure, and it didn’t take long for it to crash over him. He grabbed John by the hips, lost any sense of rhythm as he plowed into him, chased that feeling until he was spilling inside of John, curses and praises rolling off his tongue. Panted heavily as he came back to his thoughts, hands still resting on John’s skin. He could hardly bring himself to respond as Lafayette spoke to him.

“Alexander, my love, I would like a turn with our prisoner if you are quite finished.”

John could feel Alex’s seed dripping down his ass as he pulled out. Gave his back an appreciative rub before he moved to lean against the wall, looking like the effort of keeping himself standing was too much to handle. Content to simply watch the two of them as his heart rate returned to normal. 

John instinctively moved to straighten up, picked his chest up off the wood. Didn’t make it very far before Lafayette’s hand was on his upper back, pushing him back down. “Not yet,” he chided. “Stay for me. Be good for me.”

John didn’t respond. Could barely form a coherent thought, nevermind a sentence. Just rutted against the edge of the table, whine forming in his throat. He needed to come so bad. Felt like heart would jump right out of his chest, like his insides would explode. 

“Soon, little thing. Just be good for me a little longer. Can you do this?”

It took John a moment to realize he was waiting for a response. Took him even longer to get the words out. Nodded his head. “Yeah. I can be good. Please, please, just fuck me.”

That was all the confirmation Lafayette needed as he pressed his cock to John’s hole, the passage made easier by the slide of Alex’s release still inside of him. He wiggled his hips as Lafayette settled deep inside, reveling in the fullness. “You feel amazing,” he said, voice gentler than before. John drank up the praise like he was dying of thirst. Felt himself glowing from the inside out. Allowed himself to fade into contentment as Lafayette fucked him, pleasure blooming when he found that sweet spot inside of him. It all felt so good, so very good. He was worried he would float away with the bliss. 

He only came back to the present as Lafayette’s fingers tightened on his hips, as he cursed in French and sped up his pace. John could tell he was close, wanted to be good for him. Tightened deliberately as Lafayette held himself in deep, his whole body tight as his release overtook him, spilling into John with a sinfully loud moan. 

John let out the smallest whimper as Lafayette pulled out. Everything felt like too much. Every touch, every rush of air. He needed to come. As Lafayette brushed light fingers over the skin of his arms, raising goosebumps, he nearly sobbed. “Please,” he begged. “Untie me. Touch me.”

He turned his head and caught Lafayette’s lips curve up into a soft smile. “Stand up, chéri.” John did his best to obey. His legs felt like gelatin and he couldn’t get himself upright until Lafayette guided him, warm, solid arms lifting him, gently directing him to sit in the wooden chair. Alex pushed himself up from where he leaned against the wall, approached John looking completely sated with a huge grin on his face, knelt down next to him. Lafayette gave Alex an expectant look, and then his hands were on John’s cock, handling him as carefully as possible as he began unwrapping his ropework. The change in mood felt like whiplash.

But John settled into the tone easily enough, felt his heart warm at their tender looks. Alex finally finished untying him, unwinding the rope around his balls last and dropping it to the floor next to them. The air felt cool on newly exposed skin despite the heat of the day, and he jerked his hips up. His body felt so tight, so close, release bubbling just below the surface. Lafayette spoke quietly to Alex. John couldn't catch the words, but the tone was soft, soothing to his ears. Alex asked him a question, he caught the inflection at the end of the sentence, the upward lilt of his voice, but missed the substance of the question entirely. He blinked down at him a few times, tilting his head to the side. Alex gave his thigh a squeeze before repeating himself. “You ready, honey? Ready for me to suck your cock?”

The words alone almost sent him over the edge. “Yes,” he whispered. It felt almost like a prayer falling from his lips, all his desire, all his anticipation, all his love, presented in that one short word. Alex pushed his legs open a little wider and fit himself between them as Lafayette came around behind him, wrapping his arms so they rested in front of his chest, cradled John in them.

“Such a good boy for us,” Lafayette soothed as Alex licked from his balls all the way up to his tip, and then took his entire length down all in one go. He cried out, twitching in Lafayette's hold, his grip the only thing keeping him seated. It was all so much, he was so close. Needed Alex to finish the job. Needed them to hold him close, arms wrapped around him, kisses, sweet words. It was all so close. Lafayette leaned down, pressed a kiss under his jaw right as Alex hollowed his cheeks, and there it was, his orgasm cresting over him, a tidal wave of absolute pleasure, heat, fireworks. He squeezed his eyes shut, unaware of the incoherent words falling from his lips. Even as he came back down, didn't open his eyes. Felt Alex pull off of him. Heard him swallow. Lafayette's arms still warm and protective around him. He spoke to Alex in soft french. Asked him to bring comfortable clothing for John. Alex pressed a quick kiss to the side of his head before John heard the creak of the door. Open. Closed. Footsteps as he walked away.

Lafayette just continued to hold him, pressing tender kisses to every inch of his body he could easily reach. John melted back into him. Wanted to go to bed. Wanted to be wrapped up in the blankets and their embraces. He couldn’t find the words to express this to Lafayette. Couldn’t bring himself to get up from that spot. He hoped Lafayette understood anyway. 

He heard Alex come back, his soft footsteps across the floorboards “Jack? Honey? I brought you something to wear. Can you stand up and put it on? Then we can go back to our room?”

Standing sounded far too difficult. His limbs were like lead. Shook his head no, earning a huff from Alex. 

“John?” Lafayette’s voice behind him, fingers gently running through his curls. “Can I help you get up? Then we can get you dressed and into bed. I’ll help you stand, my love.”

He hesitated, still not thrilled with the idea of standing. He was so comfortable where he sat. Didn’t want to ruin the soft, fuzzy, sleepy feeling. But he nodded his head slowly, eyes blinking open as Lafayette helped pull him up. He glanced at the bundle in Alex’s hands, a silky, emerald robe of sorts. Allowed him to wrap the material around him. Poked his arms through the sleeves. Alex used the accompanying sash to tie the garment around the middle, keeping him securely covered. “There,” he said as he pulled the knot tight. 

John look down, appreciating the way the silk caught the candle light and almost seemed to shimmer. “Pretty,” he said in a hushed voice, words still feeling heavy on his tongue. “Where did this come from?”

“Lafayette picked it up for me a while back,” Alex said, his smile warm as he made brief eye contact with Lafayette over John’s shoulder. “When we had stopped in a France to do some trading at the ports there.”

“Yes, it was traded to that merchant from someone in the East. Although, I must admit I do not know its exact origin.”

“It’s beautiful,” John repeated, leaning back against Lafayette now that he was covered. “Why do you not sail to France anymore?” It was a question that had been tugging at the back of his mind for a while now. It wasn’t something they spoke of, but John had noticed. Even when they were in Europe, they stopped in England, Spain, Italy. Never France.

“It is a long story, my love, and it is late. Perhaps another time.” There was something off in his voice. He was dodging the question. But John didn’t want to push it. He was tired after all. 

He leaned back further into Lafayette’s arms, appreciating the warmth and comfort there. “Okay, another time.”

“Are you ready for bed then, my love?”

“Mhmm. Don’t want to walk though.”

He saw Alex smirk at him, give a gentle eye roll, but Lafayette indulged him, scooped him up into his arms so he could carry him to the bed. It was a short walk. Alex got the door for them, grumbling under his breath about how spoiled John was, but John just laughed, letting out a contented sigh as he was finally set down on the bed. Lafayette climbed in between John and the wall, Alex taking the side closest to the edge so he could get up in the morning without waking them. Lafayette shifted closer, tugged John to rest against his chest, and John reached for Alex, pulled on his arm until he wrapped it around his waist, snuggling up against his side. 

He felt relaxed. Happy even. But one thought was still pressing on his mind, an anchor weighing him down. He took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling as he spoke. “You don’t regret letting me stay, right?” He could feel Alex tense behind him, Lafayette’s head turn to examine his face. Wished he could hide, or take the words back, but it was too late now. 

“Jack…” Alex squeezed tighter around his waist. 

“Of course we do not regret having you here with us, chéri.”

“We could never regret that.”

“You make us better, love. You make us whole.”

He felt himself fall even closer towards sleep, his mind relaxing with the reassurance. “Promise?” He closed his eyes, shifted even closer into Lafayette’s chest, his cheek brushing against soft cotton. 

“Promise, honey.” Alex pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, his warm breath the last thing John felt as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for some sap? Well you're getting sap. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I love you all for reading, and I'll love you even more if you leave a comment and tell me what you thought! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls and be my friend <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to share this with you all!!!! 
> 
> The chapters get longer and the porn ramps up quickly after this, so stay tuned for more! 
> 
> Your comments and asks give me so much joy I can't even explain it
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls, I need more friends


End file.
